


Fallen Soldier

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 5, before Buffy finds out about Riley’s "dirty habit." Riley wants to know what it is that makes his girlfriend crave the dark and sets about finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Soldier

_Just want to know_ , Riley had told himself that first time. He wanted to see what it was that kept his girlfriend at it night after night, drawn to evil like a moth to flame. How she only appeared alive when she was wallowing in the darkness of it, her eyes glowing with… _something_ whenever she and Hostile 17 minced words. _Research purposes_ , he’d rationalized. Buffy’s friends were big on research and he could write off his visiting the place as a learning experience. A means of getting inside his girlfriend’s head. 

Finding one hadn’t been difficult at all. Willy was a font of information and Riley had had no compunction slapping the bartender around a bit until he’d finally caved, muttering under his breath about the Slayer and her friends being bad for business, then telling him to head down to the warehouse district.

“Slayer comes in here looking for you, I know nothing,” he’d grumbled as Riley had turned and walked out of the bar without a backward glance.  

It had taken him a few nights to work up the courage to go. 

A vampire had been leaning against a lamppost on the corner of the street, much like a dealer, discreetly waving a human or two down the darkened alley. Riley, with his clean-cut image and freshly laundered clothes, had stood out like a sore thumb as he’d walked over and asked, “How much?” He’d been given a thorough once-over and had bristled at the vampire’s smirk. 

“First timer, eh? For you, I’ll give you the special rate. Twenty bucks. Whatever you want. Long as you want.” 

“Whatever I want, huh? That include living through the experience?” 

“We don’t kill our _clients_ , boy. Bad for business. Now either head inside or beat it. You’re scaring off my customers.” 

Riley had glanced around, and sure enough, several other humans – looking decidedly strung out and nervous – were tucked away in the darkened corners of the various buildings littering the street. Waiting. He’d nodded and handed over a twenty, then disappeared down the alley towards the entrance. 

The place had been a dump inside, not that it had seemed to matter to either the vampires or the humans. He’d been shocked, but no less fascinated by the goings on within. Had felt his dick start to swell as lust took hold when he noticed a girl pressed up against a wall, mouth opened on a soundless gasp as she was fucked and sucked by a vampire. Neither had seemed to care that they were naked and on display for the crowd – a crowd of barely a handful, given that the majority of those inside were too involved with their own pursuits to be bothered with anything else. 

He’d stood there awkwardly for a minute until a female had stepped up to him, asking his pleasure, eyeing him with barely concealed hunger. It had taken him a moment to answer. Long enough that she’d pouted and motioned a male over instead, waving her hands up and down his scantily-clad body like a Price Is Right girl. 

Riley had shaken his head in denial, not wanting him. But not wanting her either. He wanted no reminders, no feelings of guilt to intrude upon his experience. And the girl, with her long blonde hair— 

“I’ll take her,” he’d demanded, eyes landing on the first non-blonde female he’d come across that had been free.  

He’d been nervous when it had come down to the actual biting, hoping for a bit of privacy to do the deed. Thankfully, he’d been led to a room on the upper floor, away from the free for all. 

He’d come for the bite, not sex. Or so he’d told himself.  

But then he’d felt the slight sting of fangs in the place he’d indicated. Nearly cried out with the pleasure of it a minute later. His free hand had fumbled with the fastenings of his pants, shoving them down over his hips so he could fist his cock, working it nice and slow to match the suction pressure on his wrist. He’d been too far gone to care when his hand was eventually batted away and cool fingers closed around his dick and began jerking him harder. Instead, he’d wrapped his arm around the vampire’s slender shoulders and helped her along, grunting and thrusting into her tight grip. 

Then the hand had been gone and he’d been thrusting into a mouth made warm by his blood. His eyes had crossed at being taken down to the root; somehow his fingers had found their way into the vampire’s hair, holding her in place as his hips took on a mind of their own.  

He’d fucked her mouth like the demons of hell were sitting on his shoulder and goading him on. And she’d taken it. Taken it all and hummed for more. It was the gentle vibration against his cock that had sent him over the edge.  

Lost in the moment, he’d buried himself balls deep, thrown back his head and grunted his release. His legs had given way then and he’d sunk to his knees and sat on his heels, his dick limp and sated against his bare thigh. His breathing had been labored as he’d tried to recover from the shattering orgasm.  

Shame had taken hold then. Shame and some other emotion he was too disgusted to admit had him scrambling to his feet, hastily pulling up his pants as he went. He’d literally flown down the steps and out of the building, ignoring the taunting laughter of the vampire at the end of the alley as he raced away.  

He’d applied ice to the marks on the inside of his wrist once he got back to his room and worn a long-sleeved shirt for a week until they’d healed. Made sure the lights were always dim when he and Buffy made love. Every dirty and twisted emotion that had been brought to light in the dingy warehouse had been carefully suppressed. He gave her all of the good, none of the bad. None of the monster he’d become as he’d taken his pleasure with the vampire.  

And the chasm between him and Buffy had seemed to grow wider and wider nonetheless.  

The better he’d tried to be, the more distant she became. Like she couldn’t completely understand or relate to the goodness he’d tried to project. It had never once dawned on him that there could be reasons for her reticence. He’d only seen himself pushed further and further away… until he wondered if they were even dating anymore. 

Another week passed before he’d caved and gone back. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Harder,” Riley snarled. His fingers dug into either side of the vampire’s hips and ground her down on his cock. When he saw her face start to shift, he shook his head. “Not yet.”  

He smirked at her look, ignoring the way her eyes narrowed with evil intent. 

“Do you want me to be her? I can, _Riley_. I can be your Buffy,” she whispered next to his ear.  

“Shut up, bitch, and fuck me.” 

Riley helped silence her taunts by gripping the vampire’s long blonde hair and kissing her. His lips were hard and punishing against hers; his tongue thrust its way inside her mouth in a show of ownership, of possession.  

“Floor,” he gasped. 

They fell awkwardly from the beat up couch to the dust-laden floor, Riley stretched out on top of the vampire. He shifted slightly and groaned at the feel of slick muscles squeezing his cock. Like a glutton, he thrust into her hard and fast, availing himself of the flesh somewhat freely offered.  

Her moans and cries mingled with her pleas of “now?” but Riley was nowhere near finished with her yet. He’d waited awhile to take this particular vampire – the blonde that had greeted him that first night. Over a month, in fact. She was to be his prize once he deemed himself dark enough and thus able to keep Buffy’s attention.  

He’d known the moment that he’d walked through the door that tonight was the night. The vampires loitering around waiting for their next trick – and some already otherwise engaged – had stilled, waiting to see who he chose. As if he was doing _them_ a favor, rather than the other way around.  

He’d gloried in the moment for a second before his eyes had found hers. He’d smiled then. A smile full of knowledge and malicious intent.  

Then he had turned and walked up the steps, confident she would follow.  

“Am I dark enough for you?” Riley growled out between thrust. “Am I?” he demanded, having gripped her hair and forcing her to look him in the eye. 

“Yes— yes, yes! Please? Riley. Can I—?” 

Riley felt a tingle up his spine as her face shifted. Knew he was going to come and wanted to feel her fangs when he did. 

“Fuck. Oh god. Just— do it. Do it _now_!” 

She tore into the virgin territory of his neck and Riley saw stars.  

“Oh god. _Yes_. More. Suck more,” his voice guttural as felt himself teetering on the edge of orgasm.   

_“Riley?”_  

He came when he heard the sound of Buffy’s voice calling his name, arching into the fangs still embedded in his throat. Nonsensical words sprang forth from his lips as he felt the vampire stiffen beneath him, her pussy milking every last drop from his well-used cock. Afterwards, he drifted along in a haze of euphoric pleasure, not realizing the two-person crowd they’d drawn, or the vampire who’d yet to relax beneath him. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Riley.” 

Riley lifted his eyes to the door and froze. Buffy stood there next to Spike, a shocked expression her face.  

“Riley! What—?”

“Am I dark enough for you yet, _Slayer_?” Riley sneered up at her. “Will you stay with me now?” 

“What— what are you talking about?” Buffy whispered as she stared down at her boyfriend splayed atop a female vampire, her fangs still buried in his neck. “I don’t— Riley, I never—” 

The next moment she was gone, tears of pain and humiliation streaming down her face. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Not bad, boy,” Spike smirked. “You almost have _me_ believing.” 

“Fuck you, Spike.” His voice was surprisingly steady given the position he was in. 

“Sorry. ‘m not one to give ass. But if you’re offering…” Spike refused to flinch at the look he received. “No? Maybe some other time.” His own expression hardened then. “Stay away from the Slayer. You’ve hurt her enough with this stunt of yours. I find you sniffing round her skirts— well, let’s just say, I’m still owed a few favors, and I _can_ hurt another vampire. Be a simple matter to get someone to turn you.” 

Riley watched Spike turn on his heel and disappear out of the opened doorway. Stared at it until he felt a tentative suck at his neck.  

His eyes closed in pleasure. His half-hard cock began to lengthen and expand. He pulled back and felt the immediate release of fangs. From his kneeling position, he stared down at the vampire sprawled on the floor. She was beautiful in an exotic sort of way, even with the demon features prevalent.  

“Roll over.” 

She hurried to comply, shifting to her hands and knees before he had to tell her. 

“Good little whore, aren’t you?” Riley murmured as he shifted forward and began rubbing his cock against her ass.  

Buffy was soon forgotten as he pushed his way home.  

He was a god here in this building and contrary to Spike’s belief, he had no plans of giving that up. 

Ever.

The End


End file.
